The Speedster gets Caught
by TARDISblue13times
Summary: During mid-season 1, Eddie thinks that the Flash is dangerous and he creates a task force to catch him. Of course, he doesn't succeed. Eventually, he finds out that Barry is the Flash and so does Iris, but this is about what would happen if Eddie succeeded in catching the Flash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is taking place during the episode "Flash vs. Arrow" during season 1. Also, I do not own the Flash or any of the characters.**

"Captain Singh approved the task force," Eddie told Iris. "You wanted me to believe the Flash was real, now I do. I believe he's dangerous, and I'm gonna take him in. How do you feel about that?"

"All I know, is how I feel about you." Iris embraced him in a hug.

That night, Iris went out onto the roof after closing up Jitters. "I got your message," she said after seeing the Flash.

"I wanted you to know, last night... that wasn't me."

"It sure looked like you."

"Yeah, I was affected by one of the metahumans, he messed with my head. But I'm okay now, I promise."

"I defended you. Everyone kept telling me that you were a danger. My father, Barry, Eddie, I didn't listen to them, I never listened to them. But now it's time I did. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain n his left leg that started spreading throughout his body. Barry let out a gasp of pain. He looked down and saw some sort of dart lodged in his calf. He reached down and pulled it out, just before he started getting dizzy. He collapsed onto the floor. Before his eyes closed, he saw two figures standing over him. He could make them out to be Eddie and Iris. Two people he thought he could trust, but apparently they could only trust Barry Allen. A second later, he fell unconscious.

"Hey Eddie, have you seen Barry? I've been looking for him everywhere and I can't find him," Joe asked his blond partner

"No, come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day."

"Alright, he's probably just at STAR Labs." Joe turned to leave.

"Wait, Joe."

"Yeah?"

"We got him." Eddie said with an excited smile on his face.

"Got who?"

"The Flash."

Joe's eyebrows raised. "You caught the Flash?"

"Yup, darted him from behind last night."

"You didn't find out who is under the mask, did you?"

"Didn't get the chance. That won't matter though when I get him to tell me. Why?"

"No reason, just curious."

Joe a practically ran to the STAR Labs cortex. As soon as he stepped foorpt inside, he said, "Eddie has Barry!"

This earned him some confused looks from Cisco and Caitlin.

"Wait, who has Barry?" Cisco asked.

"When Eddie created the task force, I didn't do much to stop him because I didn't think they even had a chance of catching him but-"

"Joe, what happened to Barry?" Caitlin asked with a worried look.

"They caught Barry. Eddie and the rest of his task force has him locked up somewhere."

The scientists just stared at him.

"Well, isn't there something you can do to find him?"

The two jumped into action.

"I'll check the tracker on his suit," Cisco spun his chair around to face the computer screen.

"I'll check his vitals, see if he's okay,". Caitlin said, also getting to a computer.

"I'll call Iris." Joe took out his phone and dialed his daughter's number.

"Iris."

"Hey, dad. Have you seen Barry? He was supposed to meet me at Jitters this morning but he didn't show up."

"He's been sick so you won't really be able to see him."

"Okay. He could've just called and told me, there's nothing wrong with being sick."

"Yeah, bye baby."

"Wait, sorry I won't be able to be there tonight but I have to help Eddie interrogate the Flash. You know, get him to tell us his identity."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're helping Eddie interrogate the Flash?" Joe asked. He couldn't believe this. His daughter was about to interrogate her best friend as if he were a criminal, which in her and Eddie's mind he basically was since he tried to kill Joe's partner, but that was besides the point since Barry had recovered from that and was in his right mind.

"Yeah, he thinks that because I was in contact with him it might be a good idea to help since I know him really better than anyone else as far as we know."

 _Well, she got that part right._ Joe thought. "Where is he being held?" Joe thought he might as well ask. If Iris was going to be interrogating him, she probably knew where she was going.

"Um.. Eddie said only members of the task force are allowed to know where he is in case anyone wants to break him out. I'm an exception because I'm helping him. And I'm his girlfriend."

"Yeah. Bye." Joe hung up the phone.

"What have I been missing?" Dr. Wells asked as he wheeled into the room.

"Barry has been taken by Eddie's task force and is currently being held in an unknown location seeing as how the tracker on his suit isn't working. Unless of course he isn't wearing it," Cisco explained.

"No, he's definately wearing it. Eddie told me he didn't get the chance to unmask him after he darted him so that probably mean's he's still wearing the suit," Joe explained.

"Wait, if he's still wearing his mask, maybe I can talk to him." Cisco walked over to the microphone he used to talk to Barry when he was out as the Flash. "Hey, Barry, are you there?"

"This is strange," Caitlin said.

"What is, that none of the suit tech is working? Yeah."

"I mean, I can't even check his vitals. It's like, wherever they're keeping him, TT found a way to shut off all working tech."

"Joe. You just called Iris, correct? Did she say anything?" Dr. Wells asked.

"I think I might have a way to find Barry."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Barry woke with a start. The first thing he noticed was how dark it was. It was never this dark when he woke up. The area around him looked the same whether he closed his eyes or had them open. The second thing he noticed was that he was on a cold hard floor. One thing he knew for sure. He wasn't at his apartment.

Barry stood up and put a hand up to his face to see if his mask uwas still on. Noticing it was, he let out a sigh of relief knowing that whoever had brought him here didn't know his identity or already did before they kidnapped him. Anyway, they didn't take off his mask. He tried to remember what happened before he got kidnapped. He remember talking to Iris as the Flash, her not believing him when he said that wasn't him, and... that's it. After that it was all just blackness. Then he woke up here.

Suddenly, a bright light was turned on. Barry squinted and blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust to the sudden bright light. With the aid of the light he was able to see more of his surroundings. He noticed he was in a separate sort of cell similar to the ones they had at STAR Labs. Outside of the cell he could see that he was in an empty white room. "Detective Thawne," Barry said, changing his voice when he saw the blond haired detective walk into the room. Then he saw Iris follow behind him. "Iris." He looked back at Eddie. "Why am I here?"

"Well, after you tried to kill me, Captain saw reason and gave me the Flash task force. Looks like I was successful in catching you," Eddie responded, dead serious.

"What, so your just gonna let me sit here? After all the good I've done for the city. I wasn't myself that night. I would never do something like that if I was in my right mind."

"I want to know who you are under that mask."


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to know who you are under that mask," Eddie said.

Barry clenched his teeth. If Eddie found out, that meant Iris would find out. There was no way that would happen. "Too late. If you wanted to know my identity, you should've unmasked me when you had the chance," Barry responded.

"Believe me, I tried." Then he remembered, Cisco did something to his mask to make it so no one could take off his mask but him. So that's why Eddie never took it off. Well that at least gave him comfort to know that even if they tried darting him again, they still wouldn't be able to pull his mask off.

"Flash, tell us who you are and maybe you can prove that we can trust you and we can let you go," Iris said, trying to keep calm. She felt like this man betrayed her. He _had_ tried to kill Eddie.

Barry remained silent. He really needed help from his friends back at STAR Labs.

Eddie leaned closer to Iris and whispered something in her ear then pecked her on the cheek and left the room. Iris nodded and turned back to the Flash.

"Flash, just tell me then. Eddie doesn't have to know."

"I want to tell you Iris. I've wanted to tell you ever since I first knew you. But I can't. Not yet anyway."

"Why though? I know it's all to keep me safe and everything, if I knew your identity that might make me more of a target along with my blog. But I can handle myself. I might even forgive you for trying to kill Eddie."

Barry had to stop himself from grimacing at that. At this point, he hardly remembered that night. He didn't have control over his actions. All he saw was red. It was like he could see what was happening but didn't have control over his muscles. It wasn't until the Arrow came and held him in place to see the different flashing lights that he returned to normal. Barry still didn't say anything.

"Fine, I'll give you some time to think about it." She left the room. As soon as she closed the door, the lights went off again.

 _Just great,_ Barry thought as he was not able to see _._ They probably did that so it would be harder for him to find a way to escape. Not being able to see, he felt around with his hands to see if he could find any weak spots where he might be able to flash through. After having no luck, he squinted his eyes to see if he could see what was on the other side of the glass. Still, without any luck, he slumped to the floor in defeat, still contemplating whether he should tell Iris or not. So he thought about it.

...

"I have a plan, but it would involve me sort of going under cover," Joe explained to the 3 scientists.

"What is it?" Cisco asked.

"I'm gonna have to pretend to hate the Flash. In ping this, Eddie might let me see Barry. Iris told me he only tells his task force members where Barry's being held, so if I became part of that task force..."

"He'd let you inside. Oh, I am liking this idea." Cisco said excitedly.

"Yes, but how do you know he's even still recruiting task force members. Now that Barry's caught, what would they have left to do?" Dr. Wells piped in.

Joe let out a puff of air. "I don't know. But I'll try anyway. If he tells me there's a way for me to get in, I'm taking it. If not, we'll find another way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, just wanted to say, I was going to make this be a shorts story I wrote a while ago with basically the same plot but with one major plot hole. As I got into re-writing it though, I came up with an idea to get rid of the plot hole, but that will cause this story to be a bit longer than I was anticipating. Also, sorry if you've been waiting for an update, it will take me a bit longer for me to update my stories for now what with spring break and my other stories, but just saying, thanks for all the great reviews and bear with me, I will try to update on my other stories as well as this as soon as I can.**

...

Joe walked into the precinct looking for Eddie. He didn't know exactly how he would do this, pretend to have something against Barry, but he had to try, it was the best bet they had at finding him. Once he spotted his partner, he instantly walked over to him.

"Hey Eddie."

"Hey Joe, what's up?" Eddie said, looking up from the papers he was going through.

"Did you get the Flash to tell you his identity?"

"No, not yet, but I think Iris might be able to persuade him."

"Alright, but you know, if you need any help I think I might be able to get through to him."

"Really? I thought you were against the task force."

"I was but now, I'm rethinking it."

"Alright, I'll text you the address. You can come down at anytime to talk to him."

...

Joe walked into STAR Labs feeling a bit happy knowing that he would soon know where his foster son was. As soon as Cisco and Caitlin saw him they asked, "What did he say?"

"He texted me the address."

"Yes!" Cisco punched his fist in the air.

"Way to go Joe!" Dr. Wells was especially happy that Barry would be found because with him gone, that caused him to worry because Barry was his only way back home.

...

Barry stood up and blinked violently at the sudden light. Eddie walked in again. The same stern expression on his face. This time, instead of Iris, Joe walked in behind him. Boy was he glad to see him. He kept a straight face so as not to make it look like he was glad to see his foster dad. Eddie turned and left the room, Barry knew there were cameras so he couldn't say anything about his identity or that he even knew Joe.

"Detective West." Barry tried his best not to smile.

"Barry, it's okay. Cisco hacked into the cameras so what they're seeing is something entirely different then what's actually happening.

"So have you figured out a way to get me out?"

"Not yet, but we'll get you out soon. It's been hard tracking you down. I had to pretend I was against you just to get inside. Good thing Eddie's my partner or else I don't think I'd ever make it in. But the security here is crazy. It's almost as bad as the security they have on those casino vaults. I tell you it's like you're the fastest man alive or something."

Barry smiled. He appreciated that Joe was trying to make him laugh but he really just wanted to get out of there.

Joe's phone buzzed and he pulled it out. "Looks like it's time for me to go out. Anyway, we'll get you out of here Barry, I promise." Joe left the room.

Eddie came back in.

Barry sighed. "I'll tell you."

...

Cisco watched the cameras, as soon as Joe lstarted to leave the room, he switched the fake one off and turned the real one back on. He smiled. That had gone exactly as planned. "Now that was awesome. Who's the greatest hacker of all time?"

"Still Falicity," Caitlin said.

"Oh, now come on! That's not true friendship!"

"Wait Cisco, is that still the real camera?" Caitlin asked looking at the screen behind him.

"Yeah why?"

"Look."

Cisco turned around.

 _"I'll tell you."_

The three looked with wide eyes as Barry reached up to pull off his mask.

...

 **Once again, sorry about the late update, and the cliff hanger, but I will try to update sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've just had a million stories going on at once and I haven't really had time to write this one, and also I've been sick for a few days so my brain's been mush but here it it, hope you enjoy!**

...

Barry let out a sigh. "I'll tell you." Barry slowly reached up and pulled off his mask. Eddie's hard expression slowly turned to shock once he realized who this man was standing in front of him. "Barry?"

Barry nodded.

"Why did you try to kill me?"

"I told you, a metahuman put me under some sort of spell that made me see red."

Eddie's expression hardened again. "You can't take responsibitly of your own actions. This gives me no reason to release you." He paused. "Was it because of Iris? Because there are other ways of getting her."

Barry clenched his jaw. Eddie shook his head and left the room.

...

Iris's eyes widened as she watched the screen of the computer. She covered her mouth and gasped when she saw her best friend pull back his mask to reveal who he was. She couldn't believe this. The man that she grew up with was the Flash. Everything suddenly clicked into place. Him being so secretive ever since he woke up, the Flash showing up nine months after the particle excellerater explosion, the nine months Barry was in his coma. And the way the Flash met up with her and no one else. It all made sense.

She got up and ran out of the building, on her way to STAR Labs.

...

Joe walked into the STAR Labs cortex and was immediately set on guard after seeing the looks on Caitlin and Cisco's faces. "What happened?"

"I'd just see for myself." Cisco played back the footage they just watched. Joe ran a hand over his face.

"Barry." He muttered.

"I'm assuming you're who he works with." The three hovering over the computer screen instantly turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Iris! Did you see the video?" Joe asked.

Iris nodded. "We need to get him out of there. So what can I do to help?"

"Well, you can start by trying to convince Eddie to let him out. Even after Barry told him his identity, he still doesn't trust him. Although I can't say I blame him, the man _did_ try to kill him. Even if it was just some meta."

...

"He tried to _kill_ me Iris. He blew the door off your car remember? I don't think I can come back from that."

"But what if he's telling the truth? I know Barry. He wouldn't try to kill anyone and even if he did, he wouldn't lie about it in the way he did."

"I would've thought the same thing too but he had motivation. I don't know if it was because I got the task force or because he was jealous or-"

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?"

"He loves you Iris."

"Well of course he does but like a sister not..."

Eddie shook his head. "I've seen the way he looks at you. That's not how he would look at a sister."

Iris was at a loss for words. She wanted to say something but, she didn't know what. Barry loved her? Well that could've been why he didn't ever have an actual girlfriend. But she never thought that... he _loved_ her.

Eddie brushed past Iris. Now she was confused. That really _could've_ been why he had tried to kill Eddie. She just didn't know now.

Iris ran into her dad on her way out of the station.

"Iris! So, did he- you know, what did he say?"

"Dad, what happened? What _really_ happened that night Barry tried to kill Eddie?"

Joe sighed. "I think I need to show you something."

Joe drove Iris to STAR Labs. The whole way she was asking him where they were going and why they were going there.

"You'll see," he kept answering.

When they finally arrived, Joe took Iris to the cortex to get Caitlin and Cisco who then all went down to the pipeline.

"Okay, will you finally tell me what's going on?" Iris asked impatiently.

Joe nodded and Cisco opened the pipeline to reveal the glass door of one of the meta cells just coming down from higher up in the particle excellerator. Sitting in the back of it looking very bored, was a man. Iris was confused.

"This is Roy Bivalo-"

"Prism!" Cisco cut in.

"I thought we agreed to call, him Rainbow Raider?" Caitlin said.

"Well.. I think Prism is better."

"Well I'm still calling him Rainbow Raider. Come on, you _always_ name them."

"Ugh, fine, Rainbow Raider it is."

"Anyway, he's a metahuman. He's the one who made Barry go all psycho on Eddie." Joe continued explaining.

"So this is the guy Barry was talking about. The guy who makes you see red. Can he do it now?" Iris asked.

"Not while he's in this cell. I made it specially for him so his powers don't affect anyone." Cisco answered.

"Alright, so why don't we just show him to Eddie? I'm sure them he would understand?"

"Well, we couldn't before because we didn't want Eddie knowing Barry's identity but now that he does, I say it's worth a shot." Joe said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, it took me so long to update, I've just been spending most my time writing other stories, namely a Flash, Doctor Who crossover called the Other One. But I promise, I have not abandoned this story!**

 **This is replying to a guest review. While I like getting constructive criticisms, this review told me what was wrong in saying that Barry would have been able to phase through the chair he was bound to. Not trying to be rude or anything but... he was never bound to a chair! Ever! He was darted from behind while he was being distracted by Iris, then woke up in a cell that he wasn't able to phase through. He was then kept in that cell, free to move around, just not free to get out. So yes, if it was possible for him to phase at any given time I would've taken that into account but he was in a non-phase-able cell! Okay well if you were wondering how they could invent such a thing maybe I forgot to mention that mercury labs helped them, I did mention that in the old version of this story but I guess I might've forgotten to mention that in this version of the story, also, if you're wondering how they would even know about his phasing ability, let's just say that mercury labs took every possibility into account. Okay, now as for the rest of you who have commented on this story, thank you so much for the great comments, it's okay if I get bad ones every once in a while. Now this story is close to ending, depending on how this will go, this might be the last chapter, if not I'll only have one chapter after this. But thank you for the good comments, you guys are the only thing that have kept me writing this so please, read, review, and enjoy!**

...

Joe walked into the precinct looking for his partner.

"Hey Eddie, I need to talk to you," Joe said once he found him.

"Okay," Eddie replied, stone faced. "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About Barry?"

He sighed. "Yes, I did. I've known from the start. Look, there's something I need to show you."

"What?"

"You'll see when we get there."

He turned to leave the precinct, Eddie following close behind, and drove them to STAR Labs. When they arrived Iris was there along with the rest of team Flash. Eddie, confused, decided to stay silent and find out what was happening in its own time. He was led to the pipeline where Cisco opened the large metal door into what once was the particle accelerator. On the other side was Rainbow Raider.

"This is Roy Bivalo. Otherwise called Rainbow Raider. He's the one that made Barry go all psycho the night he tried to kill you," Joe explained.

"This is the guy? So Barry was telling the truth."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I feel so stupid. I'll be right back, with Barry." He left the room.

...

Barry stood up once the light went on again. He had been sleeping (what else was he going to do) but once he saw Eddie enter he got curious. Now what did he want?

Eddie waved a hand at one of the cameras and surprisingly the door to his cell opened. Barry slowly stepped out with a questioning look.

"Joe showed me Roy Bivalo. It convinced me."

"I am sorry about that Eddie. I just had no control. Though I can't say I didn't mean everything I said but I would never do something like that in my right mind."

"It's fine Barry. This is just new territory for me. Metahumans. How many are there exactly?"

"We don't really know. So far we've only found a few but I'm sure more are out there just too scared to show themselves."

"Listen Barry, I'm sorry about putting you in here, if Joe had just shown me sooner..."

"No, I get it, you didn't know who I was, thought I was a threat, then I actually proved myself to be a threat and so you had every good reason for putting me in here."

"I still should've let you go once I knew who you were though. STAR Labs?"

"Yeah."

The next thing Eddie knew, he was standing in the cortex of STAR Labs, Barry next to him and team Flash standing around the room.

"Barry!"

"Glad you're back!" Various members of the team said.

"Hey man, no hard feelings?" Eddie asked, feeling a bit hopeful.

"No hard feelings. Though don't be surprised if you find yourself locked in the pipeline every now and then."

Eddie's face fell.

Barry laughed. "I'm joking!"

"Heh, okay. Well, I'll see ya Barry." With that he left.

...

 **Yeah, this was the last chapter. Hope you liked it, feel free to tell me what you think and check back in for new stories!**


End file.
